


Her brother

by Djibrila



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibrila/pseuds/Djibrila
Summary: Little one shot in an AU where you meet one of your co-dancer boyfriend. But is he really?





	Her brother

~~~~

You were going to be late! You knew it! Why,  _why_  did you have to watch that last episode yesterday!? You get out of your car, heading straight towards the entrance hall, climbing the steps two by two, your heart pounding with stress in your chest as you push the heavy doors to get in.

But as you get in, and the doors closed behind you, your big ballet bag got stuck between the two heavy doors by one of the belts that were already broken. With a frustrated groan, you pull your bag towards you with all your forces, causing it to ripped apart and everything that was in it just scramble onto the floor.

-Great, nice, really,  _just_  what I was needed right now! You shoot to yourself, kneeling before your things, trying to put them back in the shattered bag as quickly as you can.

-Well, that’s a bad luck. Laughed a voice next to you. Rolling you eyes you get up, looking at the person who was clearly making fun of you. A dark haired man, with grey eyes and a smirk that made you want to wipe it off his face. One hand still in the pocket of his leather jacket, the other holding your pointe foot in front of you.

You knew that guy, Sirius, he was the boyfriend of that pompous Cassiopée. You had never really liked her, not that she was mean or anything, but her natural talent and her way of showing it had always annoyed you a bit. She was so beautiful, with her long and thick black hair, her pale skin and her stupid laugh you sight internally, even more annoyed by now.

-Thank you. You muttered, quickly taking back your pointe foot from him, trying to bring the rest of your fallen stuff together. You saw him kneeling before you, helping you get your things back. -Thank you, you repeated, not knowing what more to say to him.  _(god he was so gorgeous was it even legal?!)_

-You are on the Ravenclaw dance team? He asked you and you nodded briskly, trying to avoid his gaze as you were feeling his eyes upon you. -Cassiopée is in that one too. He said,  _(yeah really I had no idea, you thought, rolling your eyes, gosh, could he just, back off a bit and stop being that stupidly handsome!?)_ looking at the big blue badge with the eagle that was on your jacket. -You guys are amazing dancers.

-Yeah, this year’s show is gonna be pretty big, but you must know it, Cassiopée is one hell of a dedicated dancer and all she can speak of is that show. You groaned before mentally slapping you. Yeah wow, again did you  _really_ just displayed some jealousy for his girlfriend right in front of him?

Was it even jealousy, what the hell was that!? Must be the scent of his leather jacket filling through your brain that was making you acted like this. You had always expected  _perfect miss ballet_  to go out with some standard dude, with a suit and tie, you know, typical and so boring  _(well for you)_ type.

Definitely not the one with the black leather jacket, tight black and scrap jeans and boots that were screaming; look at me I’m riding a motorbike.  _(Shit, he surely have one of those big and so cool ones, maybe he was a new biker recruit? You shook your head and you saw him laughed at you, shit … you had done it for real and not in your head have you?)_

-She’s a bit annoying with that really. He told you laughing a bit louder, as his laughter echoed throw the big hall like a dog barking. He smirked at you, getting closer as he bends down his head to look at you, his black hair falling in front of his eyes like a casual elegance. He was so tall and so close now that the smell his leather jacket was stronger. -So? Did you enjoy it?

-Enjoy what exactly? You asked him, not knowing what he wanted, and… god, why was he so close to you? You take a step back, looking at him from head to foot, feeling your heart pounding way too fast, what was happening!? He was fucking handsome  _(again was it even legal to look like he had been carved into marble?)_ but hey, he was  _miss perfect_ boyfriend so nothing to see there you told yourself.

-Dancing ballet. He said on the obvious tone.

-Yeah, I guess I like it if I’m still dancing it. You told him, jerking your hand quickly in the air, putting your bag back onto your shoulder. -I must go, I was already late and now I’m just screwed, my teacher is gonna kill me.

He raised an eyebrow,  _(he looked like a fucking model that was really impossible to stand)_  before reaching one lock of your hair and put it back behind your ear. You tried to hide your blushing and you wave your hand again as you get away from him, heading to your class. -Hey! You shoot, turning back to face him again. -Do you want me to tell your girlfriend you’d leave? You stay to watch her normally so…

He looked at you a bit shocked before making his barking-like laugh echoed again, against the entrance walls.  -So this is it! That would explain those funny faces of yours every time I mentioned my _sister’s_  name.

-Your… _sister_ … you said with a blank voice. -Cassiopée is your  _sister?_  You repeated in disbelief. -So you are her brother!?

-Well since she is my little sis’, I guess that made me her brother yeah, you’re really obvious. He mocked, getting back to you. - _Twin sister_  actually. The dark hairs, the grey eyes, I guess I had discovered two flaws of you today, clumsy and blind, but everyone can’t be me I guess!

You blinked, before raising an eyebrow at him. -I beg your pardon, Black? You told him. -Sorry to say that I have other things to do than watch people accompanying my co-dancers.

-I’ve seen you check me out. He said, winking at you. -Don’t worry I’ve checked you out too, don’t look at me that way! He laughed, closing the short distance that was still between the two of you. -I’ve not been checking my sister’s rehearsal actually. I meant what I said, your a damn good dancer.

-Thank you… I guess. You said as he grinned.

-So, does I really need to blabber any longer with sweet words, or can I just ask you out on a date cause I think it’s pretty obvious that I want to know you, yet again, you seem like an  _obvious_  girl, he laughed  _(gosh, will he ever stopped laughing like that!? B_ _u_ _t did you really want that twat to actually stop making that sound? Sound so casual but it wasn’t the same coming out of his mouth, shit … you were already fancying him?)_

-Oh, shut up. You said, grabbing him by his leather jacket as he tries to pull himself away from you. -I could say yes for the date, but you know, I don’t want to disappoint you with my obviousness and beside… you look down at your watch before open wide eyes. -I’m a dead woman!!

You smacked a soft kiss on his cheek, winking back at him before running into your ballet class. Ho god,  _thank you Lord_ , it was a substitute teacher! She said nothing to you as you saw Sirius sitting on the bench near the mirror.

Cassiopée looked at you with some kind of satisfying smile, before turning her head towards her brother.  _(They really looked alike now that you were paying attention)_ -I told you she was obvious! She told him before laughing _(that same stupid laugh but in a girly version, oh my god)._

You shook your head, but still smiled, trying to concentrate on what you had to do, but all you could think of, was Sirius’s smirk and leather jacket. You sight, this was going to be a  _long_  day before tonight’s date.


End file.
